duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chibiusa in Wonderland
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland" Cast: *Alice - Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Alice's Sister - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon; 1992) *Dinah - Luna (Sailor Moon; 1992) *White Rabbit - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Doorknob - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Dodo - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Tom and Tab (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Walrus - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Carpenter - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Bill the Lizard - Marsupilami (Marsupilami; 1993) *The Rose - Lulu Caty *The Flowers *#Iris - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *#Daisy - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *#Pansies - Hen and her chicks (Lulu Caty) *#Tulips - Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Blue Bonnets - Zoe Trent, Pepper Mildred Clark and Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Violets - Panda (Lulu Caty) and Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Calla Lily - Rabbit (Lulu Caty) *#Lily - Cow (Lulu Caty) *#Sunflowers - Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Lilac - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Chrysanthemums - Russell Ferguson, Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio and Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Glories - Twilight and Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Daffodils - Big Macintosh and Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *#Tiger Lily - Sultan (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Dandy Lion - Taj (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#White Rose - Pumpkin (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Thistle - Sheep (Lulu Caty) *#Yellow Daisies - Dreamy (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) and Delilah Barnsley (Littlest Pet Shop; 2012) *#Rosebud - Miss Featherbon (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Sweetpeas - Applejack, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) and Blondie (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *#Dandy Pup - Matey (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *Caterpillar - Maurice the Gorilla (Marsupilami; 1993) *Caterpillar (Butterfly) - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Bird in Tree - Cicci (Simba the King Lion) *Cheshire Cat - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Mad Hatter - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *March Hare - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Dormouse - Tucker (The Cricket in Time Square) *The Card Painters - Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunk (Animated) *Queen of Hearts - Kismet (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) *King of Hearts - Jitters A. Dog (Bonkers) Cast Gallery: Rini-sailor-moon-r-promise-of-the-rose-51.7.jpg Sailor Moon (TV Series).jpg Luna in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg Lulu Caty 2.jpg Tom in Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure.jpg Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg Meat in Raw Toonage.jpg Schnookums in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg Simon Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg Theodore Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Duchess Productions